One Way of Cleaning Up
by Pete the Rock
Summary: (Repost) A tease soaks a sleeping Ash in the middle of the night, forcing him to find her swimming. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon  
Summary: A tease soaks a sleeping Ash in the middle of the night, forcing him to find her swimming.  
Shipping: ImaginationShipping_

* * *

_**One Way of Cleaning Up**_

"Good night, Iris!" a yawning Ash called to his friends. "Good night, Cilan! Good night, Pikachu! Good night, Axew!" It was nighttime and the trio, along with their Pokémon friends, were tuckered out after a long day of journeying to their next destination.

"Night, Ash!" sleepy roared Iris. "Night, Cilan! Night, Pikachu! Night, Axew!" Anyone sensing a theme?

"Nighty night, Ash!" Cilan yawned out. "Nighty night, Iris! Nighty night, Pikachu! Nighty night, Axew!" Must be how they dismiss each other at night.

("Later, everyone!") Pikachu squeaked. That was shortened.

("Pleasant dreams!") Axew roared out. All were finally asleep. Nothing to worry about. They were still young. There was a lake nearby where there were some orange pieces of clothing, a young woman's dress with a white long skirt and a green beret hanging to possibly dry...but they weren't wet. Something was up. A silhouette walked away from those clothes by a lake. Something sinister was occurring. All that was seen was an orange sock dipped in said lake. Finally, the silhouette wandered off. It found the site where Ash and his friends were. Ash was snoring with his mouth opened wider than a wide receiver against a very sleepy secondary. If that's his regular sleeping habit, this was well schemed out for this silhouette as it approached his head. The soaking sock was about to be the greatest weapon in the history of battle...at least when it came to fatigued trainers. It ringed out the lake water right into Ash's trap. The water filled Ash's mouth in less time than it did to drench the sock in the first place. That woke Ash up.

"What the-!" he yelped. He sat up just as the silhouette scampered off in retreat. He began to spit out the lake water before looking around. Betcha it tasted like something's been swimming in it...at least to him. "Okay, who did that?!" That shout didn't stir the others awake. Unova's got some hard sleepers. Out of his bag, Ash looked around some more. That's when one of his Pokéballs opened on its own...and out came Oshawott!

("Air time!") he announced. When he saw Ash brushing the water that spilled into his hair, Oshawott became a little concern. ("What happened, Ash Man?") Ash had enough air to explain.

"Someone's playing a really bad practical joke on me." Oshawott was more concerned than humored, thinking that someone wanted to kill his friend and not in a good way. That's when Oshawott spotted wet spots the shape of footprints.

("Whoever it is, it's close by! There are wet footprints that lead to and from here!") The Sea Otter Pokémon led the foreign trainer on a trail!

"Where are you going, Oshawott?" Wasn't he suspicious of the footprints? Oshawott was getting an odd smell from those prints.

("Girl prints?")

"What was that, Oshawott?" Oshawott stopped and faced his master, imitating a grown woman bouncing a pair of hills. Ash was still feeling left in the dark about it. He'll learn soon enough. Surrendering to Ash's clueless gestures, Oshawott continued on until they found the lake. Oshawott found no more footprints, meaning this was where the culprit resided. Something didn't make sense.

("It can't be a Pokémon.") Already dismissing suspects... Ash twisted his head and found some particular clothing hanging by a branch including the sock used to wake Ash. Quickly, he realized who those clothes belonged to.

"Hold on! I recognized those clothes!" He's wondering what they're doing hanging out. SPLASH! Hm? Ash and Oshawott heard the splash and faced the lake, seeing nothing. However, they knew something was in the water. Dare they investigate? Ash crept to the edge which would turn out not to be a wise move. A hand oozed from the watery depths. The hand was fanned open and ready to snatch Ash like a bird's talons to its prey. Soon the head seeped out, the silhouette of what appeared to be a giant Pokémon never seen before. That was enough to scare Ash and Oshawott but only the Water Pokémon moved...away from the scene. Thanks a lot, No-Help! That hand grasped Ash's shirt collar. Ash felt doomed. The silhouette pulled Ash into the drink, a moment where he thought his fate was sealed. Underwater...not the best place to be if he wanted to...get kissed? His lips were being moistened not by the lake but the lips of another. He also felt a hand massaging bumps between his legs. Anyone guessing that Ash was getting kissed by a mermaid? Suddenly, the head of the silhouette jerked back with the mouth wide open and appeared to let out a pleasuring scream. How can someone scream underwater without drowning? Ash and the silhouette surfaced to breathe. Finally, the silhouette had a face...and hair...and figure. It was a blond female...one Ash knew.

"Man, that was a sweet start," she huffed. That was a start? It's not over?

"Start? What do you mean, Bianca?" The blond giggled, enjoying Ash's puzzled look. Bianca proceeded to rip off Ash's shirt and flung it to her clothes. It was at that moment where Ash saw the promise land. Bianca's breasts were rather big...and exposed. Undeterred that Ash was viewing the bare side of her, Bianca nailed her shot where her Mincchino straightened it out before returning beneath Ash. That's when Ash felt a strange sensation under him...and the striped boxers that surfaced gave out an obvious clue. Bianca was working on the sword between his legs. She surfaced once more for oxygen.

"You'll have to excuse me for stripping you. I thought it might be nice for a little skinny dipping." Nude swimming? Then why were you fooling with Ash's spike like it was a frozen banana?

"I don't get it."

"Right? Why you?" Her scoffing laugh was about to be a problem for the trainer from Kanto. "Well, I felt that this was my apology to you, Oshawott, Pikachu for my gibberish outbursts and my way of easing you of all the frustration you have with Iris calling you a kid all the time." This was a forgiveness task for her. Ash understood about the "kid" issue.

"She calls me a kid when she panics at times." Bianca smiled but felt there was a little more to it.

"Now that I know you more tonight, you're more than a kid. I could even teach Oshawott how to use Hydro Pump or Pikachu to do Zap Cannon." That's actually nice.

"That might not be so bad. But what do you mean I'm more than a kid?" Bianca's eyes sneered before she dragged Ash back underwater without a piece of clothing. Bianca proceeded forward and wrapped the bare body around Ash, inserting the "sword" into her personal "scabbard," a rush and thrill of swift pain and pleasure ran through her skin as they sunk deeper into the lake. The rush of his "sword" forced her mouth open, daunting her chances of drowning. A clear black sky overlooked the passion of the event submerged in more than water. It was like they were floating in orbit. Their lips were sealed together as well as the privates of their persons. How much could Bianca feel with her skin wrinkling up like a raisin? She didn't care. She wanted to let Ash know of her feelings. She wanted to let Ash feel the remorse of her actions before. She wanted to let Ash see her true self. Finally, she wanted to let Ash hear the enjoyment of love...even if it was underneath the surface of the lake. She limped on to Ash, exhausted or out of breath from that excitement. With one last kiss, it was a night fulfilled to the brim. Who knew that was breathtaking? Sure, it was underwater but the point of having a partner became a mission accomplished. Returning to the original site the following morning, Iris and Cilan searched around for Ash when they woke. Oshawott was fearing that Ash was dead from the lake monster. This wasn't Scooby-Doo and the meddling kids did nothing.

"Ash!" they called out. Finally, Pikachu saw the shaking Oshawott, worried that he saw the truth.

("Hey, Oshi!") he squeaked Oshawott's attention. ("Did you see Ash?") Oshawott jumped in reaction to Pikachu. Even Axew saw the panic shaking the scalchop off its chest.

("Oshawott, speak!") it jawed. Frustrated, Oshawott finally ran back to the lake, expecting to see Ash in pieces from that watery breast...uh, beast. The humans followed and soon reached the lakeside.

"Ash is here?" Iris wondered. That's when Cilan spotted a sleeping Mincchino and Pignite guarding Ash's and Bianca's clothes...in perfect shape! Something sure didn't add up.

"I think something spicy was blended last night," Cilan studied from the clothes. When Iris looked at the clothing, her mind went bananas.

"That's Ash's and Bianca's clothing!" she roared. They turned to the ocean, possibly a watery suicide had occurred overnight. That's when Axew spotted two figures on the far side of the ocean and dashed over to it.

("I see something!") it alerted. Iris, Cilan and the Pokémon chased the baby dragon. It's only then do they find out the promising news: Ash's and Bianca's heads were above water, sleeping soundly and alive. Bianca's head rested on his shoulder which was barely underwater. The two awakened pondered what to do now. Oshawott took a quick dip...and saw more than what a Pokémon needed to know about. My, how some find out about the human body can sometimes be hilarious. He paddled away, choosing to better leave the situation alone.

"Oshawott?" Seeing the sea otter's retreat, Iris decided to check by dipping her head...only to realize why Oshawott became bewildered. Her eyes opened wider than Ash's snoring mouth.

"Iris?" Cilan called out. In a brief identity crisis, Iris became Misty and pulled Cilan away by the ear. Whatever she saw, she didn't want the Pokémon Connoisseur to see it himself. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Pikachu and Axew stayed with the land walking two, thinking better than to know what the deal was. This was more of a human thing than a Pokémon thing. However, Pikachu turned to see Bianca slowly stir but lock lips with Ash once more. He now got a clue of the occurrence. Dare he tell the traveling partners? Uh, no. Let the real secret be a secret between the three. Just imagine the future.


End file.
